


Death of a Loved One

by arsenicCastellan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Characters Corpse is Described, Death, Gore, Graphic Violence, How'd I do that, I have a draft where this character wakes up from th dead and this is way more graphic, M/M, Set at the end of Season 8, Shiro has a breakdown, There's a lot of crying, There's a lot of swearing, but seriously this is kinda graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicCastellan/pseuds/arsenicCastellan
Summary: He's still in shock, cradling Keith's body in his arms. He shouldn't even say body at this point - it's been a corpse for a while now.





	Death of a Loved One

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1 degree rn ha ha ha aha i wrote this all in 1 chunk ha ha ha aha kill me

The battle was over - or at least the main part of it. He could put his weapon down for the last time and rest. Shoot a few more things and then he could go home. Try and fix the life he had. Mourn the dead. Mourn Adam, fully. He'd been forced to keep his grief to himself as they moved on with their plans to save the earth but now... Now he could let himself cry over his fiance's death. Let himself replay their memories, regret the last words he said to him. Stuff like that, things he can't predict. He doesn't know what he'll do when he gets home and can rest.

In the present, he cries. The final battle had involved a ton of gunfire, fighting and blood. There was so much blood covering the battlefield and debris was everywhere. A little while ago he'd lost sight of any of the lions. Apart from the Black Lion, he'd seen that smash into the ground nearly right in front of him. On its way down he could see a waterfall of blood cascading down the front window, it's screen cracked and dusty. As it fell, it crushed an innocent Altean, their blue blood morbidly mixing with the blood already there making a dull purple. He sprints towards it, his robotic arm over his stomach pressing in a stab wound he'd received earlier. He hopes that he won't see the image he can already see engulfing his thoughts and minds but when he reaches into it and looks it's worse, so much worse than he thought it would be.

Keith Kogane, sprawled out on the chair with a pole smashed through his head - reduced to nothing but blood and gore. He steps in closer, the smell of blood overwhelming. Keith's hand's are stained with blood and lay on the chair rests, the fingers curled. He slowly pushes them down flat and winces when he hears a snap. With a closer look, both hands have a multitude of tiny scratches along the fingers, some with bits of metal stuck inside. He removes a piece of glass from his middle finger and winces. It's quite big and the hole where it leaves bleeds slightly. Keith's body doesn't fare much better - his armour dented and scratched and his legs squashed flat with the right one sticking up in a weird angle. The whole small room inside is a mess with things thrown everywhere. He can see near the floor a frame - when he picks it up it's smashed but he can see Keith and Lance smiling together. He almost drops the frame in shock.

No.

This can't be happening. He puts a hand up to Keith's chin and feels the tears drip down his face. No. He lifts his hand and it's coated in blood.

No.

He sinks to the floor and sobs. No - he screams. Everything fucking hurts for him. His arm, his legs, his stomach, HiS hEaD. It feels as if an explosion has gone off in his head, images of Keith bleeding, dying - the details of his death blown up in full detail. Each time he blinks, he can see blood. When he closes his eyes he can see Keith smiling at him - his face distorting into blood and death. His eyes dim and dull. He wants it to stop but they keep coming into his mind. His tears start to blur up his vision and he crumples up on the floor.

"Shiro."

He hears the voice before he sees them and he crumples up further. Lance. Oh fuck, Lance. The last time he'd seen Lance was when the Red Lion had slammed against the Black Lion due to a brawl and the Black Lion had been damaged. In fact, that probably contributed to.. this. Whatever the fuck it was. "Lance?" He holds a hand up to his mouth. His voice is hoarse but he can say things. He thought his voice had been knocked from him after seeing Keith. "W-what are you doing here?"

Lance crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. Shiro takes a moment to look over the teenager. His armour is battered and dirty and he has an arrow sticking out of his right elbow. A bandage is wrapped around the bottom half on the same arm and he can see small holes peppered throughout it with varying amounts of blood leaking through. His face is covered with his visor but he can see small inflictions all throughout it - his nose being a bloody nightmare. 

"I'm here to see what I caused." Lance tries to make it seem casual - as if he's a typical bad boy causing trouble- but Shiro can see the tears building up in his eyes. He understands - it's hard to see your loved ones go. But, he caused it... How can he stand there and pretend like he's okay and edgy when he feels broken on the inside? Shiro doesn't understand but then it clicks. That's something he's done before. He moves to stand up but his legs feel weak and he sinks back down. 

"Y-" He forces himself to his knees and it aches so badly but he persists. Jerking his head up he points at Lance who stumbles back. "You killed him!" He screams it at the teen, not realising how badly the words could affect him. He screams out his anger and he cries. "Why?!" He takes in a shaky breath and he hears Lance whimper. "I thought you fucking loved him!" Shiro feels tears running down his cheeks and he moves to wipe them away but they pour and pour.

Slowly, Lance walks in front of him, his mouth moving, talking at a million miles an hour. He pours his soul into his speech and seems to want to scream back but he holds back. Why does he hold back? If he, an adult, could scream at a teenager why doesn't he scream back in retaliation?! "I do fucking love him. I did fucking love him!" He points at Keith, his eyes gleaming over him and filling up with tears that are easily pushed away. "Do you want to know what this was for you? Because you don't know?!" Lance puts his hands on the side of his head and pushes inwards and yelps.

He feels frozen to the ground, unable to help him as Lance rants his anger away. _'Help him!'_ His mind screams at him but he feels as if nothing can be done. Time is moving on without him and he can't do a thing to change it. But he can.

"Keith's fucking dead because you're a self-centred asshole." The words seem to attack his soul but Lance keeps going off. At the end of this, Shiro wonders if he'll still feel alive. If he'll consume himself to grief, regret and sadness. "You heard me, Takashi." His name. He's never heard Lance say it before. If only it wasn't like this. "Keith told me that he's come up to you, talking about what's happened to him, with his absentee dad and depression." He barely remembers that. It was a late night and he didn't deal with the situation well at all and he never remembered to check up on Keith after it. Never even really recalled what the boy had said. How could he call them brothers? "And you do nothing. NOTHING!" 

For the first time, Lance screams at him. He welcomes it. He deserves it. 

"He comes to me, of all people about this. I try and help him but." He stops, tears filling his eyes. "But!" He cries and rubs his eyes, wincing when his fingers run over a wound. He takes a deep breath and turns to leave with one longing glance at Keith. "In all honesty, Shiro?" He doesn't respond, the tears in his eyes making him unable to focus on anything other than what he's caused. What he's done. What Lance did because of him. Why the room smells like blood, why the frame is shattered why Keith is dead. "I don't even know why you're crying." Lance turns and walks away, yelling behind him. "You never fucking cared about him. YoU dOn'T cArE aBoUt hiM. YOU DIDN'T EVER CARE ABOUT HIM YOU ASSHOLE." Lance's voice starts to shudder and stutter. Shiro hears him crying from outside, letting the tears from the guilt of killing the love of his life fall.

He turns to Keith's dead body and slowly removes the pole from Keith's face and winces. It's so bad, so bloody, so terrifying. He was still the same kid from so many years ago. It was insane how fast the years had passed. He wanted to go back, make sure Keith was okay, doing well. They were supposed to be brothers. 

Slowly but surely, he removes Keith from the seat and he cradles Keith's body in his arms. He shouldn't even say body at this point - it's been a corpse for a while now. He sits there in silence other than his tears hitting Keith's body and his shaky voice mumbling under his breath. Allowing himself a moment to collect himself, he whispers to the body. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better brother."

**Author's Note:**

> :) I keep telling myself I will stop writing Klance. Today is not that day. As with my last Klance fic this is based on another thing! It isn't friendsim this time (i can write a bnha fic for charun's lmao cus i have ideas but im lazy and would rather draw it but hey if anyone's interested ;) ) this is based on a Cookie Run comic that made me cry. ;) It's really well drawn so check out the artist here: https://1c3-c4ndy.tumblr.com/post/176691012235/bullshit-garbage-trash-angst-that-i-didnt-color
> 
> Anyway hope you had a nice time :D
> 
> edit 01/03/2019: this hurts more cus i reread it and it hurt fuck you past me


End file.
